The long term objectives of the Northern Indiana Cancer Research Consortium (NICRC) are to promote community participation in National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored clinical trials in North Central Indiana. This includes promotion of both cancer control and treatment studies. Five hospitals and a variety of physicians including oncologists, surgeons, specialists, and primary care physicians have come together to support this endeavor and to build on each others resources and outreach efforts in order to bring the best care to all community residents.